joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Memesoon
Summary Memes. A staple of internet culture, described as “a humorous image, video, piece of text, etc. that is copied (often with slight variations) and spread rapidly by Internet users”. They can be found anywhere, and use a wide variety of sources that bring the internet a new level of humor. However, there is one man, one meme, who is master of all others. A man who believes memes are our culture, everything we pass on, and who actually referenced memes themselves in his source material. This man, is Memesoon. Powers and Stats Tier: Infinitely Beyond Memetic+, transcends all of it and embodies all of it, even as he memeified tiers after destroying it countless times. No number of "beyond (insert spam here)" can even come close to the most negative portion of his power, as he has no use for it. As such, he is beyond, having no tier at all while paradoxically embodying every beyond (insert spam here) tier, memetic, and infinitely memetic tier that ever has, will, had, could, should, and etc. etc. etc. | Incomprehensibly Higher than that. He has transcended his previous form in power infinitely, embodying it simultaneously transcendently, all the while creating infinitely boundlessly more memes and memes and memes at this very moment who are all infinitely superior to an infinite number of beyond tiers. His Infinitely Memetic++++ Army is UNSTOPPABLE. No goddamn exceptions. The end. Name: Memesoon Age: OmniAge (Every age, all transcended. He has endless battle experience from the OOOH BIG SANS WAR) Gender: OmniGender (He is every Gender and he transcends all of it), but referred to as a he. Classification: Almighty Transcendent Lord and Master of Memes for all Eternity and Totality and Beyond Powers and Abilities: Meme Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Memes are the soul’s DNA after all), Empathic Manipulation (Can put Shia to shame in motivational speeches), Insanity and Courage Manipulation, Prep Time Manipulation, Water Manipulation (He’s always standing beneath the warm and soothing rain), Any other power that he wants wanked infinitely times and can be adjusted to whatever level he wants. Attack Potency: The Embodiment of All Memes, Infinitely+ (As he embodies all memes and transcends them infinitely to the realm of Beyond Tiers, he is one of the absolute strongest in the entire Internet, having smashed the concept of Attack Potency) | Beyond That Even (He is the Almighty God of his own realm and he will spread his memetic influence around all of existence and nonexistence. While he embodies his previous form, he also transcends it absolutely. He is capable of one shotting people in this category (and people who transcend said category). Technically, he has no use for Tiers, but simultaneously he embodies every conceivable and inconceivable tier, and simultaneously transcends all of it. Best of all worlds, people). Speed: At Least Infinitely GOTTA GO FAST!+ (When having a race with Sanic, Memesoon casually lapped him infinites of times, all the while hanging out at the most relaxing of spas, beaches, over all of Totality, which contains endless amounts of stacks of endless Omega Omnispheres. Yes, he experienced them all while simultaneously tagging Exaggerated Sanic from every single conceivable and inconceivable direction, and destroyed Speed with his "Speed", substituting it for his own) | Absolutely Faster Than UR2SLOW and that even (He is always faster than the opponent (Even if their “beyond speed beyond speed beyond speed beyond speed (wow much repetition), he will speedblitz them across the entire battle, pre, during, and post battle all simultaneously in every point in the battle and within those points, fast enough to speedblitz. He also can use whatever speed he wants) Lifting Strength: Do you even lift, bro? Because Memesoon does. After he destroyed Lifting Strength by lifting it, he substituted lifting strength for his own. | Damn Son, where’d you Lift this? (As per his secret lifting technique of which absolutely no one else knows) Striking Strength: One-Inch Roundhouse Punch Class+ (Made Bruck Leeris look like a total joke in a physical competition, and with that same strike he destroyed Striking Strength) | Class Punch (There are no words that can describe how strong he can strike now. He is able to one shot the entire Trio of Terror all at once, and every single endless version of them across all of endless Trio). Durability: Fucking Invincible+ (Sundowner and Durability looks like nothing compared to Memesoon, having smashed both of them) | Fucking Beyond even that! (He is ABSOLUTELY Invincible. There absolutely nothing that can kill him, one shot him, solo him, hax him, or whatever. No matter how fucking over the top, goddamn hax, silly the attacks are, he will completely and absolutely no sell them. NO FUCKING EXCEPTIONS!!! Also, he embodies infinite durabilities and transcends all of them infinitely absolutely transcendently by a boundlessly incomprehensible amount, that of which has surpassed all understanding) Stamina: Enough to outlast Concrete Pillars and even beyond that. Destroying the concept of Stamina was not enough for one day. Range: Absolutely Everywhere. No meme can escape him. Not even non memes. His existence, nonexistence, and extent of his influence can reach absolutely everywhere, even when memes are completely dead. For he will revive them. If he can’t, he does so anyway. Because he’s Memesoon. And the concept of Range has been utterly destroyed while he was away. Standard Equipment: All the memes. All of them .All of them memed to a completely necessary amount, and he also transcends all of them. Intelligence: Memescient (Has flawless knowledge on internet culture, and is able to pull out the powers of any meme at will) | How dare you question Memesoon’s Knowledge Weaknesses: Lacks free will (It’s a myth), non-religious (Religion’s a joke after all) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Note: This is not the full list of what he can do. He can have any attack, technique, or whatever that he wants to have, even those not possible, inconceivable, or have yet to exist. Such is the might of our Lord and Savior Memesoon. However, these are his preferred attacks to use. *'Memetic Pecking Order:' Maggots, listen up. Here’s the official pecking order for all omniverses. It goes you, standard memes, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Memesoon’s stool, popular memes, then Memesoon. Using this power, Memesoon is able to amplify his power to always be above his opponent, regardless of how absurdly memetic they are. *'Insanity and Courage Manipulation:' By summoning the powers of Insanity Wolf and Courage Wolf, Memesoon is able to force his opponents to do insane acts without them being able to resist, while also filling himself with immense courage to continue fighting regardless of the odds. *'Prep Time:' If given even an infinitesimally small percentage of a planck instant, Memesoon can conceive a googolplex plans for any conceivable obstacle, no matter how silly it seems, or over the top, or whatever the fuck or hell he may be up against. He will prep for it. He’s got that Anti-Name Here spray. Heck, he ALWAYS gets Prep Time. If he gets no prep time then the prep time has prepared him for the no prep time, and as such, he had prep time. *'Memesoon’s Realm:' Absolutely everyone below him, which is absolutely everyone, noone, and everything, and nothing, and absolutely everything and nothing in between and beyond that, exists within Memesoon’s realm, of which he has absolute and total control over it completely infinitely countless immeasurables amount of times, even one of which is superior to an infinite number of Memesoon’s realms, who are all superior to an infinite number of Memesoon’s realms, which are all superior to an infinite number of Memesoon’s realms, and vice versa. Basically, if you exist, or do not exist in it, you are defeated by him. Plain and simple. *'Magnetic Force, Jack!' Nature's force! * MLG Series (WIP) ''' * '''YTP Series (WIP) Key: Meme Sealed (Holding Back Mode) | THE MEMETIC SPECIAL 9999.9 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One-punched him into oblivion) Senator Armstrong (Armstrong’s Nanomachines (Son!) couldn’t harden in response to the memetic trauma) Sundowner (Wasn’t so fucking invincible after Memesoon dealt with him) Raiden (Tossed him a bottle of Gatorade to feed him electrolytes) Chuck Norris (Memesoon invented all of his facts, of which Chuck must rely on to even exist) Doge (One shot by Memesoon’s pinkie. He was using the smallest negative portion of his power at the time, and the resulting collateral damage shook Totality) Sanic (At the start of their race, they both smoked weed. However, Memesoon only needed the smallest, immeasurably small amount of weed, and even then, he had no need for it. He then ran like an incomprehensible number of times around Sanic) Any, and absolutely all Beyond Tiers all at once, infinite times, infinite rematches, limitlessly. And that was him at his casualliest. Not that it matters anyway. It also included absolutely every and all memes. Sans (Exaggerated) (Memesoon is absolutely far above even the likes of Exaggerated Sans. Exaggerated Sans requires Memesoon in order to even exist and not exist, and everything beyond that, as he still exists within Memesoon’s realm) Frisk (Exaggerated) (Memesoon is far far far above any version of Frisk, as Frisk exists within Memesoon’s realm) Saitama (Mythic) (Exists within Memesoon’s realm) Chuck Norris (Exists within Memesoon) Bruce Lee (Exists within Memesoon) Unfathomably infinite wins via memes The Most Epic Clashes of All Time, that of which had to be Inconclusively Stalemated, agreed on by all combatants:... Category:Fll's Pages Category:Everlasting's Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Makes Shit Tier look like the Strongest Character in the Wiki Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Anti-Omnipotent Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Infinitely Memetic Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:Completely Unfair Category:Completely Fair Category:Incomprehensible Category:Gods Category:God Category:God Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers